SQ3R
SQ3R is a five-step reading strategy similar to PQRST and KWL table. The name is an abbreviation of the five steps of the strategy: Survey (or Skim), Question, Read, Recite (or Recall) and Review. #'Survey' (1 minute): Before beginning reading look through the whole chapter. See what the headings are—the major ones and the subheadings; hierarchical structures seem to be particularly easy for our brains to latch onto—check for introductory and summary paragraphs, references, etc. Resist reading at this point, but see if you can identify 3 to 6 major ideas in the chapter. #'Question' (usually less than 30 seconds): Ask yourself what this chapter is about: What is the question that this chapter is trying to answer? Or—along the curiosity lines—What question do I have that this chapter might help answer? Repeat this process with each subsection of the chapter, as well, turning each heading into a question. (As a variation of this technique, you can write the important question down, this is called SQW3R) #'Read (at your own pace)': Read one section at a time looking for the answer to the question proposed by the heading. This is active reading and requires concentration so find yourself a place and time where you can concentrate. #'Recite/write' (about a minute): Say to yourself out loud or write down a key phrase that sums up the major point of the section and answers the question. It is important to use your own words, not just copy a phrase from the book. Research shows that we remember our own (active) connections better than ones given to us (passive), indeed that our own hierarchies are generally better than the best prefab hierarchies. #'Review' (less than 5 minutes): After repeating steps 2–4 for each section you have a list of key phrases that provides a sort of outline for the chapter. Test yourself by covering up the key phrases and seeing if you can recall them. Do this right after you finish reading the chapter. If you can't recall one of your major points, that's a section you need to reread. The Review part is usually meant to be an ongoing process. Flash cards, notes or other material made during one of the above 5 steps, can be used to review for a few minutes every day for several days. This technique was introduced in 1946 by Francis Pleasant Robinson in his book, Effective Study.Robinson, Francis Pleasant. (1970) Effective study (4th ed.). New York: Harper & Row. SQ3R is a five-step reading strategy similar to PQRST and KWL table. The name is an abbreviation of the five steps of the strategy: Survey (or Skim), Question, Read, Recite (or Recall) and Review. #'Survey' (1 minute): Before beginning reading look through the whole chapter. See what the headings are—the major ones and the subheadings; hierarchical structures seem to be particularly easy for our brains to latch onto—check for introductory and summary paragraphs, references, etc. Resist reading at this point, but see if you can identify 3 to 6 major ideas in the chapter. #'Question' (usually less than 30 seconds): Ask yourself what this chapter is about: What is the question that this chapter is trying to answer? Or—along the curiosity lines—What question do I have that this chapter might help answer? Repeat this process with each subsection of the chapter, as well, turning each heading into a question. (As a variation of this technique, you can write the important question down, this is called SQW3R) #'Read (at your own pace)': Read one section at a time looking for the answer to the question proposed by the heading. This is active reading and requires concentration so find yourself a place and time where you can concentrate. #'Recite/write' (about a minute): Say to yourself out loud or write down a key phrase that sums up the major point of the section and answers the question. It is important to use your own words, not just copy a phrase from the book. Research shows that we remember our own (active) connections better than ones given to us (passive), indeed that our own hierarchies are generally better than the best prefab hierarchies. #'Review' (less than 5 minutes): After repeating steps 2–4 for each section you have a list of key phrases that provides a sort of outline for the chapter. Test yourself by covering up the key phrases and seeing if you can recall them. Do this right after you finish reading the chapter. If you can't recall one of your major points, that's a section you need to reread. The Review part is usually meant to be an ongoing process. Flash cards, notes or other material made during one of the above 5 steps, can be used to review for a few minutes every day for several days. This technique was introduced in 1946 by Francis Pleasant Robinson in his book, Effective Study.Robinson, Francis Pleasant. (1970) Effective study (4th ed.). New York: Harper & Row. See also *Study Skills *Speed reading References Category:Comprehension Category:Notes taking Category:Reading Category:Study skills